


Onsen

by DesertFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy did that escalate quickly, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hotel Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Onsen, Onsen Blow Jobs, Prompt Fic, Rich boyfriend, These boys don't know how to chill, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFeather/pseuds/DesertFeather
Summary: To commemorate a milestone in their relationship, Atem takes Yugi on a weekend getaway to a luxurious Onsen.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> I hope everyone is staying well out there.  
> I've recently been banned from returning to the hospital I work at after developing a slight cough. As I've mentioned, I'm a nurse and unfortunately until my corona virus swab comes back I'm stuck at home alone. Don't worry, I feel fine and I'm taking these few days off to rest up.  
> It also gave me some free time to get get back into my writing and I decided to try out the little prompt BigReputation suggested for "Onsen Smut". I hope this is what you had in mind when you suggested it! Let me know how you like it!
> 
> Now enough from me. Please enjoy these two boys that have no idea what 'social distancing' means!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

“Oh, wow,” Yugi said, walking into the most pristine and luxurious hotel room he’d ever seen. Seriously, he felt like this place was straight out of a brochure and way above his pay grade. He took a few steps into the room, and very carefully dropped his duffel bag onto the seat of an armchair.

The room was filled with expensive looking furniture, abstract paintings and everything was so neat and perfect Yugi was afraid of leaving a fingerprint on anything. There was even a little open space set out before an already lit fireplace and beyond the room was a wall made completely of glass with a door leading to the outside. Past the clear panes of glass was an area where natural hot springs could be enjoyed by those staying at this lodge. The natural rock formations stretched across and the water they surrounded was steaming.

“Do you like it?” Atem asked from behind him, walking past Yugi still staring around the room in awe. He pulled his roller suitcase behind him until he was standing in the center of the room. He was looking around the room himself as he rolled up the sleeves of his pressed button down.

“It’s…” Yugi trailed off, still at a loss for words over how rich the room around him looked. He walked over to a side table where a large flower vase sat and reached out to touch the petals of what he originally  _ thought _ were fake flowers, but the delicate softness told him otherwise. “It looks very expensive…”

“It was a little more to rent out the private spring but-” 

“Private?” Yugi whipped his head toward Atem in disbelief. “You rented out a  _ private _ onsen for us?” The distress was clear on Yugi’s face. He just couldn’t understand why Atem would spend so much on a weekend getaway?

They’d had multiple discussions on multiple occasions about Atem spending too much money on him. From the very beginning Atem wanted to shower Yugi with gifts and expensive experiences. It was a strange new urge for him to want companionship from anyone but that all changed the day he began courting Yugi Mutou. 

But Yugi didn't like the newfound attention. Being someone so reserved and happy to just spend a night home on the couch with cheap take out… It really threw a twist in their budding relationship.

It was only a week into the relationship before Atem was sending Yugi huge bouquets of flowers and then he started taking him to lavish restaurants that served only rich food.

It was all so much for Yugi to take in that he nearly ended the relationship until Atem promised to pull back a little. He’d been doing so well until now...

“You look upset.” Atem noted, turning around and regarding Yugi curiously. He really did look like he had no idea why Yugi was so displeased.

Yugi sighed through his nose and looked down at the ground. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “I thought we talked about this.” He kept his gaze on his favorite pair of well worn sneakers until a pair of professionally shined loafers stopped right in front of them.

“We did,” Atem started, his voice low and careful. When Yugi looked up he found himself gazing into deep, ruby red eyes. “If I remember correctly we came to a compromise.” 

“Then how do you explain this?” Yugi asked as he waved a hand toward the room. “You promised you wouldn’t go overboard anymore.”

Atem turned his head to look around the room. Admittedly, it was expensive to reserve this room but he’d done it with the best of intentions. This weekend was meant to be a celebration but it was already turning into a disaster. 

When he turned back to Yugi his eyes were cast down and Yugi was surprised at how disappointed he looked when he usually looked annoyed when Yugi resisted his gifts. 

Guilt struck Yugi hard as a rock in his chest and he was just about to apologize to his boyfriend when Atem turned away from him. The rock in his chest felt like a crushing boulder now. 

“Atem?”

Without looking at him, Atem responded with a tilt of his head and said, “Come. Sit with me.” He lowered himself to the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Yugi obliged his request, and once he was sitting, Atem reached out to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. He kept his gaze linked on their joined hands and Yugi waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind.

“We’ve been together for some time now,” Atem stated quietly.

“A whole year,” Yugi clarified, squeezing his hand a little. He was relieved when Atem cracked a small smile at his words.

“Correct,” Atem nodded and finally looked up. “I know in the beginning it made you uncomfortable when I gave you expensive gifts and the like but this is a milestone for us. I just wanted to make it special.” 

“You know I don’t need you to spend money on me to make it special. Just being with you does it for me,” Yugi said, scooting closer to Atem. Despite his hesitancy to accept the lavish surprise he couldn’t stop Atem’s words from getting to him. Ensuring they had the entire weekend just to themselves was an incredibly thoughtful act on Atem’s part. Yugi suddenly felt ashamed for how he’d met Atem’s kind gesture. He really had dialed down the spending and if he wanted to make this weekend special Yugi should’ve felt honored that Atem chose to spend it with him. “Maybe I overreacted a little. It looks like you put a lot of thought into this and I’m sorry I was being ungrateful.” 

Atem looked suddenly very hopeful. “So we can stay?”

“Yeah,” He confirmed, turning his upper body so he could wrap his arms around Atem’s shoulders. “Plus, it’d be a shame to waste a room as nice as this one.”

Atem reciprocated the hug, squeezing Yugi tightly and nuzzling his face into his neck. “I’m glad you think so.” 

Yugi chuckled as Atem’s words tickled the exposed skin and then pulled back slightly. “But did you really have to rent a private onsen?” 

“I wanted to spend this weekend with you, not other people,” Atem said flatly.

Yugi smiled and rolled his eyes, a habit he knew got him into trouble more often than not. 

... And by trouble, he meant the good kind as Atem swiftly yanked them back onto the bed and rolled until Yugi was trapped beneath him. Yugi’s laughter was muffled by Atem’s lips.

“You know what that sassy little smirk of yours does to me,” Atem purred, his breath hot against Yugi’s face.

“Why do you think I keep doing it?”

* * *

When Yugi finally managed to escape Atem’s grasp it was only because he promised they’d be able to try out the hot springs waiting so patiently outside for them.

They shed their clothes inside and stepped out onto the patio. The air was cooler out here and caused a little shiver to run through Yugi but when he sank into the heated water he released a heavenly sigh. When he was settled the water reached all the way to his shoulders. His eyes drifted open to gaze upon the beautiful landscaping around them. “I have to admit, this place is really beautiful.” 

“Mhmm.” 

Despite the size of the pool of water, Atem naturally chose his seat barely inches from Yugi. 

They sat back and relaxed, listening to the gurgling of the naturally warm spring waters around them. Yugi had never felt so relaxed before, being surrounded by the warmest, softest water around him he nearly drifted off to sleep… That is until he felt a hand grazing his thigh under the water. His head tipped to the side until he could look at Atem, whose eyes were still closed but the smallest hint of a smirk on his face was unmistakable. Yugi raised a single brow.

“Whatcha doing?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Oh? Cause it certainly feels like something.” 

“If I was up to something I’d do this.” Atem’s hand trailed upward, grazing the top of Yugi’s leg and then sliding over to massage his inner thigh. 

Yugi’s breathing faltered at the familiar feeling of that skilled hand on his skin and he felt a different kind of warmth surge through his body. 

“Oh… Oh, yeah, I stand corrected.” His words were already coming out a little breathy and it did nothing but encourage his boyfriend to continue.

Using the weightlessness of the water, Atem gracefully switched his position so he could turn toward Yugi and came to rest on his knees beside him. With this new position he was able to get both his hands on Yugi at the same time. 

He leaned in closely to Yugi, pressing their cheeks together as his hands roamed over Yugi’s hips. “There's another reason I wanted to reserve us the private springs…” His words trailed off and Yugi gasped as he felt Atem’s moist tongue trace the shell of his ear. When he spoke again it was practically a purr. “For example. If there were other people here I couldn’t do this.” 

“Yes,” Was all Yugi could come up with. His mind was way too busy focusing on Atem’s fingers dancing along his skin and the way his mouth sucked and nibbled on the flesh of his ear.

Atem knew there was no way Yugi could resist him now. He was relaxed beneath the soothing water and complete putty in his hands.

He leaned in closer to press his lips to the side of Yugi’s neck, then trailing along his shoulder until he reached the line of the water. When he pulled back to look at Yugi he was thoroughly pleased with how well his plan was going. He was going to show Yugi just how much he treasured him and by the way Yugi’s head rested back against the edge of the rocks and the way redness of his flushed cheeks spread all the way down his neck he knew he was off to a good start.

His wandering hands found their way toward Yugi’s groin and long, tanned fingers gently wrapped around the already hardened flesh. He kept his grip soft under the surface of the water.

“Oh, yessss,” Yugi moaned, his hips bucking slightly as he searched for more pressure. The hot water engulfing him was nothing compared to the heat bubbling up inside of him at Atem’s touch. 

“I’m so glad you came around to the idea of this. I would’ve been so sad to have spent this time all by myself.” Atem’s words floated around Yugi as he tried to focus but it was incredibly hard with Atem’s hand stroking him so fucking slowly. “I know you don’t like all the attention but it’s just so hard to hold back when it comes to you. I want to spoil you, give you the life you deserve.” Atem let go of Yugi’s erection to bring his hand out of the water ignoring Yugi’s disappointed grunt. His dampened hand cupped Yugi’s cheek, wetting it as he turned Yugi to face him. Yugi opened his eyes to find his normally ruby eyes darkened into two pools of molten lava. “I want you to know how amazing you are and I want to show the world how much I love you.” 

“D-don’t care about the world,” Yugi gasped, finding it incredibly hard to find words to match Atem’s. “Only you.” 

Yugi could see something flicker in Atem’s eyes, like something deep and raw inside him unlocking in a way he only ever did for Yugi. Atem surged forward, pulling them flush together and dragging Yugi onto his lap. Yugi was ready, tangling his wet fingers into Atem’s hair as they met for a passionate kiss. 

“And that’s why,” Atem said between open kisses. “That’s why I will never get enough of you. You really do only care about me.” 

“I  _ love you, _ ” Yugi said, and he said it in such a way that there was no way to argue with him. It had nothing to do with fancy cars, or large houses. Yugi would love this man even if he lost it all tomorrow.

Yugi straddled Atem’s hips, rolling his own as their cocks rubbed together. Atem thrust upward with the same force and the movement of their bodies caused waves to form around them.

Taking a firm grip on the underside of Yugi’s thighs, Atem stood with a great show of strength, lifting them both out of the water. He stepped forward to sit Yugi on the side of the springs where he instantly wrapped his legs snuggly around Atem’s hips. 

Yugi pulled Atem to him again, using his mouth to press flittering kisses along Atem’s jawline and down his chest until he reached the spot he knew drove Atem out of his mind. When he found one of those chocolate brown nipples, he let his tongue out, swirling around the peaked nub causing a growl to rumble in Atem’s chest.

Atem’s chest heaved at the feeling of Yugi’s mouth on him. His hands couldn’t stay still and they roamed over Yugi’s damp skin, prickling from the cool air around them. Yugi’s head dipped to the other nipple, giving it the same eager treatment. 

His grip tightened in Yugi’s shoulders as he felt the sweet pleasure-pain of teeth grazing the sensitive flesh and the moan that was ripped from his throat only encouraged Yugi.

Just then Atem felt Yugi’s cock pulse against the lower muscles of his stomach and his mouth moistened as he pulled away from Yugi, unhooked his legs and bent forward.

He went straight for Yugi’s cock, using one hand to hold it in place as he opened his mouth. At first he let his tongue out to broadly lick up the underside of the plump flesh before swirling around the head, tasting the sweet precome already leaking from the pick tip.

The moans spilling from Yugi’s mouth made him forever grateful for the seclusion of the high stones surrounding them. With as much focus as he could manage, Yugi looked down to watch as Atem’s tongue left trails of saliva glistening along his erection. 

He tried to smile past the pleasure Atem was so willingly giving him until it was too much and he had to toss his head back. Leaning back and balancing his weight on one hand, Yugi used the other to tangle his fingers into the damp locks of Atem’s hair.

The coil was pulling tight in Yugi’s abdomen, and he knew he was only a lick or two away from bursting. He tightened his grip on Atem’s hair, a futile attempt to get him to slow down but he increased his energy instead. He quickened his movements, bobbing up and down on Yugi’s erection with an unrelenting force.

“Wait! I’m gonn- Oh, hhnngghh!!” Yugi cried out but it was too late. His body trembled as his orgasm shook him apart and he felt Atem swallow every drop of his come. 

Yugi’s hand dropped from Atem’s hair to help keep him upright as he dragged cool air into his lungs. He felt a pair of lips press a soft kiss to each of his inner thighs and then his stomach before Atem pulled away completely. 

Yugi was too wrapped up in his post orgasmic haze to open his eyes but when he heard the splashing of water against stone he wasn’t surprised when he was scooped up into a pair of muscular arms.

Atem carried him into their room and out of the chilling night air. They were still damp from the spring water so Atem chose to gently lay Yugi down on the soft carpeting in front of the fireplace. The warmth from the small crackling fire helped warm Yugi from the chilly night air.

Yugi’s eyes lazily followed him around the room as he searched through his suitcase for a little bottle. Once found, Atem was quick to return to him, dropping onto the floor next to him and pulling him close to press a series of kisses across Yugi’s flushed skin.

“Ready for round two?” Atem asked, holding up the bottle of lube.

What kind of question was that? Yugi answered with a smile as he parted his legs in invitation.

His muscles felt like butter, including the inner rings of his entrance as Atem wasted no time opening him up. 

Yugi squirmed and sighed as Atem prepared him. Atem loved how fast he opened up after an orgasm and with the way his cock throbbed he was grateful for it as well.

“I can’t wait to get inside you.” Atem kissed his temple, using his words as a grounding point for Yugi as he finally made it up to three fingers. “Make love to you. Make you feel as good as you make me feel. ” 

“You do…” Yugi cried out suddenly as Atem nudged up against his prostate, grinding down to feel that intense wave again. Yugi reached down and wrapped a hand around the wrist between his legs. “Please, I need you inside me...” 

Hearing those words from Yugi turned out to be too much for Atem to outlast and after pulling his fingers free from Yugi’s insides he climbed on top of him. Settling between his thighs, Atem slicked his cock and guided it between the perfectly rounded cheeks and pressed forward. 

At the first feel of Atem’s tip at his entrance Yugi shuttered, grinding down as best he could to encourage Atem to keep going. 

Which he did, slowly pressing forward with little mind blowingly slow thrusts that had Yugi out of his mind with impatience. When Atem was finally buried completely he pressed as close to Yugi as humanly possible and turned Yugi’s head to face him. 

Yugi expected him to say something but he just stared, and Yugi realized he didn’t need words to express how much this moment meant to him. 

Atem settled more of his weight on his forearms, pulling out just far enough so he could press back in. He started with slow, even thrusts, making sure to feel every inch of Yugi’s insides. His hips bucked forward with a little more force and Yugi cried out as Atem hit that spot inside him again. Yugi’s insides clamped down on Atem and that was all he could take before the wild need overcame him.

Using one hand, Atem nudged at Yugi’s toned thigh, encouraging him to wrap them around his waist. Once Yugi had his ankles crossed behind Atem’s back, Atem shifted more onto his knees, giving him the leverage he needed to increase the intensity of his thrusts tenfold.

He started thrusting harder, sliding his cock inside Yugi with a force so intense it had Yugi gasping for a breath he just couldn’t catch. When Atem got like this there was no stopping him until he achieved his goal, and that goal right now finding absolute pleasure with the man who held his whole heart. 

"Never get- Ugh!" Atem grunted, as he pounded into Yugi will all his strength. "Never get enough of you..."

Yugi’s nails dug into the skin of Atem’s back as he held onto him, the pleasure almost too much to endure. He felt another orgasm already prickling under his skin and he could tell Atem was close too. His thrusts became more erratic, shorter and harder until he started shaking in Yugi’s arms. 

With one last final thrust, Atem buried himself as deeply as possible and emptied himself into Yugi’s core. 

It was leonine roar that filled the room mixed with the feeling of hot liquid filling him that was what pushed Yugi over the edge for a second time, coming in one huge spurt between them as his back arched enough to lift Atem as well.

With all their energy drained in an instant, Atem collapsed next to him on the floor. They were both damp from sweat now instead of water and the only sound that filled the room was the two of them trying to catch their breath.

After a moment of calming silence, Yugi mumbled, “That was fucking amazing.” His next words held the hint of a challenge in them. “You’re going to have a hard time topping that this weekend.”

Atem chuckled, turning his gaze to Yugi. He felt his heart leap in his chest at how satisfied Yugi looked sprawled out next to him. Shifting onto his side he leaned in close and draped his arm over him. He cuddled close to Yugi’s side and whispered, “Oh, I’m sure I can think of something.” 

And that  _ something  _ just happened to be a pair of matching gold rings hidden at the very bottom of his suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I really don't know how to end a prompt without an incredibly fluffy ending....
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and I'd like to know your thoughts, good or bad! 
> 
> I like the idea of working on prompts to improve my writing so if anyone has any requests, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos <3


End file.
